


Bad Idea

by cherryblossom95



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossom95/pseuds/cherryblossom95
Summary: Cladue just wants to enjoy himself, and Byleth is outright blunt.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Bad Idea

Map laid on the table, Claude dragged his finger from Garreg Mach to Aillel. His voice confident yet soft while he strategized out loud to his old professor. Having Byleth beside him, never changing, was comforting and motivating. However, there was one thing that changed over the 5 years, which caught his attention. 

Byleth stared. At him. A lot. 

Claude began noticing her eyes linger days after her return. Claude assumed that she was merely getting accustomed to his appearance— broader shoulders, taller height, beard framing his chiseled jawline, and longer hair. She missed half a decade, so it might take a while for her to get used to the changes that happened. Besides, he did not mind the extra attention from his favourite teacher; and being himself, the charming Claude von Riegan, he had the urge to flirt. 

So whenever he caught her staring at him, he would smile and wink at her. Usually, he would be met with blinking eyes or a lack of response as Byleth would resume her activity. Lately, however, she started responding back. The first time she winked back, Claude almost choked on his own spit. It was in the middle of a strategy meeting, so imagine the surprise as he started coughing like his life depended on it. Ever since then, Claude had sworn to step up his game; and today seemed like the perfect opportunity.

They were alone. It was late at night. In other words, the perfect time for scheming. To make things better, Byleth was in a staring mood. Claude could feel her eyes on him instead of focusing on the map. Faking curiosity on her thoughts, he abruptly shifted his focus to Byleth. He did not miss the way her eyes darted from his lips to his eyes. He smirked at the observation.

“What’s up, teach?” Claude rested his elbow on the table nonchalantly. 

“Hm? What’s up, Claude?” Byleth looked at him as if she just wasn’t caught admiring his physical features. 

Claude put his arms behind his head, contemplating his options. He could either ignore what just transpired and focus on the important task at hand, OR he could tease teach a little bit and explore the limitations and boundaries regarding their relationship. The former, although the most logical, was not appealing. The latter, although a dumb idea, was very tempting. Claude, of course, took the riskier option. 

“Well if I didn’t know any better, I would think that you have a crush on me” Claude stated matter-of-factly.

Silence filled the air accompanied by Claude’s heart beating at a faster rate than usual. Claude analyzed Bytleth’s every move. He could tell that the gears are working behind that beautiful mind regardless of the seemingly neutral expression. Claude, however, recognized the slight furrow of her brows and the way her eyes dilated to focus on his. Byleth was trying to figure out what was going on.

With an intake of breath, Byleth calmly reported, “Huh. I guess so.” 

Claude froze at the blunt confession. He was not prepared for that answer. For a second, all he could feel was the drumming in his chest. “I’m sorry what?” 

“I said I guess so”. 

Claude blinked and stifled a laughter. She was definitely something else. “You’re giving me bad ideas, teach”. 

With that said, Claude dared to invade Byleth’s space. He moved close enough that he could clearly see the freckles that run across the bridge of her nose and how a tint of red suddenly decorated her cheeks. Desiring to touch her, he reached out with his left hand without hesitation. His hand caressed her cheeks, warmth radiating onto his cooler hand. He gently ran his thumb across the bottom of her lips, reinforcing the fantasies of brushing his lips against her own.

“Believe me, Claude. You wouldn’t need me for that.” Byleth comfortably leaned on Claude’s hand as his thumb slipped further in between the corner of her lips. 

Claude looked deep into her eyes. “Hm. I guess you’re right.” Claude winked and half-heartedly moved away from her warmth. 

Now was not the right time. She was right: He had bad ideas before. He made mistakes that were solely based on desire and emotional pain. But this. This was too important to mess up. She was too important, and he would make things right for her. As with all things that are great in life, it takes time. 

He mindfully slid his right hand in his pocket, missing her radiating heat. Instead, he felt coolness on his fingers. He let his thumb and finger move around the gold band as the sharpness of the stone become eminent on his fingers. He clasped his hand around the ring, realizing his dream was not too farfetched after all.

“Alright! Back to business, shall we?” Claude stated with more enthusiasm than before. He already had waited five years; he can wait for a few more.


End file.
